I Can't Stop Thinking About You
by babyflare
Summary: After their last battle, Nagi starts to think about Omi. What happens when they're stuck in a same class together? Can they call it a truce? Omi x Nagi. *Third Chapter Uploaded*
1. Trouble Awaits

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß, unfortunately.

Ok so the title isn't original, I couldn't think of anything.. oh well, here's my second chapter, out of who knows what! Enjoy!

Both boys couldn't wait till school ended. After all, they had declared a truce, within the school grounds.

__

'Nagi is amazing. He's not like the other Schwartz members.. he's actually smart, kind.. and.. pretty cute.' Omi thought. He was tapping his pencil on his notebook, while his thoughts continued to wander. _'Wait.. did I just mention that Nagi was cute? Well he is.. but.. wait.. that's not right. He's.. an enemy.. and he probably wouldn't feel the same. And.. doesn't he like.. Schreient?.. That girl.. with that.. funky umbrella... Dot? Pot? Got? Dot?.. No i said that.. Not? Hot?.. well I didn't really think that about her.. What's her name?! Wot? .. Tot.. Tot.. yeah it's Tot.. Nagi likes Tot.. of course.. that incident.'_

Omi's POV

//I didn't know what was happening since I was busying with one of the Schreient members. But this sudden scream of agony, had definitely got my attention. I recognized him as a member of Schwartz. Anyways, Nagi was holding Tot close to him. The walls were cracking and the building started shaking violently. Within the minute, I had passed out and could feel the debris of what was left of the building weighing down on my back. I felt a hand pull me up, I think it was Ken. Aya was already standing, and I could see Yohji trying to look for someone. After a while he held out his hands like he was holding something and said, "This guy tried everything to save her. The same way I tried to save Noi, no Asuka." He revealed two hands clutching together, like there was no end. I saw Nagi and her.. Tot.\\

"He could never like me. I know he's in love, with Tot." he said quietly. 

---------

'_Boring, boring, boring.. could this class get at least a bit more exciting?' _Nagi tapped his pencil on the surface of the desk. 

"Naoe? Since you are just so very active today, why don't you repeat what I just said?"

"No.. I'm good." The boy replied, returning to reality.

"If you're saying that it means you haven't been paying attention and you get to stand outside for the rest of the class. Any objections, Naoe?"

"N-no."

"Stand outside." he instructed coldly.

Packing his things quickly, Nagi slipped out of the class. "I'm glad that was over. Even though I did get in trouble. Anyways, I wonder if Omi's on this floor. I mean.. not like I care.. just.. wondering.." The boy's suddenly grew red at the thought of him. _'He's just a friend.. I mean enemy.. Why did we have to be enemies? Why does he have to be in Weiß?.. I'm asking too many why's. Is that the classroom? Yup, who cares about standing out for the rest of the period for Mr. Jackass when I can watch..'_

Peering in, as silently as he could, the brown haired boy could see exactly who he was looking for. 

Turning into a deeper shade of crimson, Nagi decided just to watch Omi for a while. _'Is it me or is he really, really.. hot in that sweatshirt? ..Shouldn't have thought that.. Schuldich... damn, that guy's making me paranoid of my own mind!_'

Omi raised his hand, unaware that a pair of eyes were watching him. "Euler's formula was F + V = E + 2"

"Excellent, Mr. Tsukiyono. Class, you could learn a lot from this young man." The instructor said placing his hand on Omi's shoulder. Feeling a twinge of jealously, Nagi looked away for a moment. But he looked back when he heard a girl's voice say, "Omi-kun, could you tutor me sometimes? I learn fast, and I promise that it'll be a tutor session that you'll never forget." By this time, the girl was leaning, her mouth just beside Omi's ear. 

Nagi was trying to contain his jealousy from growing, he looked away, breathing heavily. _'He's an enemy.. an enemy.. a very cute enemy that I can't resist.. gah! no I can't do this. I can't think this way. He's an enemy, he's weiss.' _

__

'at least he's isn't Tot.' a voice lazily yawned.

__

'Schuldich?' 

__

'Present.'

__

'What are you doing?' 

__

'Come on, Nagi. Admit it, you've fallen head over heels for that weiss boy. Come on. I won't tell anyone!I swear, I won't even tell Farf.'

__

'No way. And **what about **Tot?'

__

'Oh come on, like you don't know? remember umbrella girl? Man, she gave me the chills.'

__

'Aww.. is poor Schu scared of a girl with umbrella?'

__

'No way, that umbrella just reminds me of Takatori's golf club.'

__

'Now, we're afraid of golf clubs.'

__

'I didn't say I was afraid!!'

__

'Whatever.' Nagi tried to close his mind. He had been practising and had almost mastered the ability. 

Slowly, he felt something close, and felt a little dizzy at first. '_Schu? Oh.. Schu? Schu-schu? Yes it worked.. finally alone with my thoughts.' _

A burst of huge laughter caught Nagi's attention, he quickly peered in. "Omi-kun, you're so funny!" A girl said as she rested her hand on his arm. "Well it's true!" Omi grinned. This moment wasn't too good for Nagi's increasing jealousy. He tried to control his powers, because if they're in full control, it could seriously do some damage. And then Brad, would all go pissy again with endless crap about controlling his powers. 

Luckily for him, the bell rang just in time. "Alright, class. Have a nice afternoon!" the teacher said.

Nagi quickly stood up and pretended that he had just finished his class. He blended in with the other students from his class, hoping that Omi wouldn't see him. "Nagi!" A voice called out. 

"oh, hey Omi-..kun." 

"Are we still on for today?" 

the younger boy flushed as several thoughts entered his mind. 'him.. Omi.. going out.._' _

__

'I wish he didn't have to say it **that** way.. wait.. is this a date? .. naw.. he only sees you as a friend.. right?' 

"Yeah.. we are.." 

"Great! I'll meet you downstairs.. in the main lobby. Is that all right with you, Nagi-kun?"

The boy nodded. He was glad that Omi had already figured out his way around the school. It took him at least a few weeks to get adjusted to the hellhole. He headed toward his locker and dropped off his textbooks and grabbed a few notebooks and shoved them into his bag. Closing his locker, he headed downstairs, to meet the blonde.

"Sorry it took so long." Nagi apologized. 

"That's alright. Where do you want to go?" 

"Doesn't matter. As long as I'm with y-" he quickly closed off his words and turned away. His cheeks grew red, and Nagi was afraid Omi would notice. _'ah.. shit.. shouldn't have said that.. stupid!!'_

Scratching his head in confusion, Omi replied, "Alright.. wanna get some food first?" 

Still facing away from him, Nagi nodded slightly, "ok. lead the way." 

-------------------------

They arrived at a coffee shop nearby, nothing fancy, just a place where coffee is served and people are happy. _'I bet Crawford would love this place,' _Nagi thought, '_It's quiet **and** boring.. oh well.. guess I'll make the best of it. Besides Omi's here with me... there I go again, talking about Omi.. dear god! I hope i blocked my thoughts from schu.. who knows, he could be hearing them right now.. he could be laughing! Why am I even talking about Omi in the first place! Do i like him? Gah.. Am I arguing with myself?'_

An annoying voice spoke out within his thoughts, '_If your ranting this much, I would say yes to each of the questions you asked.'_

__

'Schu?'

__

'That's Mr. Schuldich, to you, chibi, and by the way about earlier, you still didn't block me, I just didn't feeling like replying. AND DON'T CALL ME SCHU-SCHU!!!' he warned. 

'_Sure whatever.'_

__

'Crawford says to be back by 6. Or else he'll ground you for life, but other then that have a fun time, with your boyfriend.'

__

'he's not my boy-'

"Nagi-kun?" Omi asked concerned, "you kinda zoned out for a while." 

"Oh did I? Sorry.Did you say something?" 

"Yeah, I asked what kind of coffee would you like." 

Nagi recalled every morning when Brad filled the rooms with the fresh aroma of coffee, Moccachino to be exact. He loved it. It always aroused him in greeting early mornings, in a painless way. "I'll take a mocca." 

"Great." Omi faced towards the worker and said, "2 moccachino's please." The worker nodded, saying it would only take a moment. He also said to sit down, and that when the order was made, he would have a waitress bring it over.The blond haired boy, nodded and thanked him. 

"They said they'll get someone to bring our order to us, so we can go and sit somewhere." Omi informed. 

"that was nice of them....." Nagi started, he looked around for a free place, when he spotted one he pointed, "why don't we sit there?" 

Omi nodded and the two boys settled down near the window. Nagi really hoped that any member of Schwartz wouldn't suddenly come in and spot him and the Weiß boy. But he decided that he was worrying a lot lately, and he wouldn't want Omi to ask, it's something was troubling him. As he much as he loved and appreciated his concern Nagi felt that he didn't deserve such compassion. 

"So.... how was your day?" Omi asked politely.

The younger boy was almost, shocked at the question.. never had any of his team mates asked him that question before. He gave a weak smile and replied that it was great. 

The rest of the afternoon went along smoothly, they had conversations about the latest computer models, and about school, and such... until Nagi's nightmare came true. Walking in with a cold expression, Crawford's hair swayed from each side of his head. However, Nagi didn't recall his hair to be pure red. He realized that it wasn't Crawford at all, or any of the Schwartz members. It was Aya. 


	2. You...

Disclaimer: I don't own WK... don't sue.. 

__

It was a peaceful night, and the Schwartz members were fast asleep. A distant tapping of keys were heard outside of Nagi's room. As the minutes passed on the clock, the tapping grew louder. He was searching for something... no.. more like someone. Hacking into Tokyo's system, where they kept private information of everyone in the city.

"What's... his name?" the boy quietly asked himself. "Great, I can't even remember his name." 

__

//Omi!!// A brunette shouted. 

"Omi.. Omi.. yeah that has to be it." 

Nagi typed a few words that pulled up a screen, displaying Omi's full name, address and the basics.

"Tsukiyono, Omi." He read aloud, "Age: 17. Blood Type: O. Picture..?" He clicked on the link, and found several pictures of Omi. All of them were taken when he was working in the flower shop. 

"It is him.." 

__

'Chibi.. Why are you searching for pictures of bombay? at 2 in the morning?' a questioning voice asked him, telepathically.

__

'I have my reasons, Schuldich.' 

__

'My my, aren't we getting fond of the Weiß boy.' the man teased. 

__

'Leave me alone.' 

__

'I will once your ass is in bed. If Crawford wasn't nagging every 3 damn seconds, I could really care less about you. You think I want to do this?' Schuldich bitterly replied. 

__

'I'll sleep soon, just get out of my mind."

__

'You better.' 

Sighing, Nagi shut down the computer and climbed into his bed. '_Why can't I get him out of my head. Everything I do.. everywhere I look.. that face..' _

// It was the final showdown between Weiß and Schwartz. Omi was struggling to get up, most of his darts were on the floor. Nagi had easily deflected all his weaponry using his telekinesis. Finishing him off, Nagi pressed him against a beam. He could see Omi trying hard to escape his metal grasp. from the corner of his eye, he could see Ken spring into action ready to dive in for the kill. Backing away, he could also see Farfarello approaching the brunette and clasping his head and slamming it to another beam. Moving slightly, Omi ran and pushed Farfarello away from Ken. Instead, he threw Omi on to the floor and started to beat him down like a rag doll.// 

__

'Why did he save him? Farfarello, Schuldich, not even Crawford would help me if I was in danger. Not like I ever was in danger anyways. But still.. why? With Schwartz we're were only 4 assassins, sure we talked to each other from time to time, but.. we'd never risk ourselves for one another. If you died, they could care less. They would just find a replacement, that was it.' 

__

'Chibi!!' an angry Schuldich yelled, _'Sleep, now. You can think about your lover boy in the morning.' _

'What?! Lover boy? He's not eve- I don't even- What the-' 

__

'Tomorrow, Nagi.' 

__

'hai....' the boy finally said. 

Rustlingin his bed for a while, Nagi finally closed his eyes, and let his fatigue and exhaustion overcome him. Slowly, he fell asleep. 

Nagi was back at the room where Weiß and Schwartz fought. He saw Omi in front of him, ready to toss his darts. Focusing his mind, Nagi concentrated his energy and then pushed Omi on to the beam. Somehow, his eyes seemed to wander at Omi's chest rather, then supposedly enjoying his suffering. The force of his energy seemed to tighten Omi's clothes leading his upper body to be seen more openly. 

Nagi gaped at the beauty of the other boy's body. Trying to stay focused, Nagi continued to push Omi aganist the beam. Cracks developed within the girder, but it could still stand. 

This time Ken didn't attack, he was busy with Farfarello. 

Trying to resist what his hormone's desires, Nagi looked away from Omi, while he began to apply more force against him. Averting his eyes had caused him to catch a scene he didn't need to see. 

Schuldig wasn't even fighting his opponent, he was... he was-- kissing him! Sweat slowly developed on Nagi's temples as he was awestruck upon his team mate. Schuldig was just having a make out session with him.

Facing back towards Omi, Nagi decided to have a little fun of his on. He didn't know what happen, but for once he was just acting on his impulses. He walked towards Omi and planted his lips on his. First the older boy was surprised, but gave in quickly. Nagi let his tongue explore inside the older assassin's mouth. Moans of pleasure came from the two boys, as they continued. 

__

'Looks like our chibi is having a little fun.' Schuldich smirked.

"mm..."

__

'And is little chibi sure he isn't late for school?'

__

"Late for- SCHOOL?!" He shot up, glancing at the clock. "8:45. Shit, shit, shit, shit, I'm late.. damn, damn, damn, damn." Quickly, packing his books in his bag and skipping breakfast, Nagi bolted out the door.

--------------------------

Nagi slipped inside the classroom with a minute to spare. He sighed as he took his seat at the back, mentally cursing at Schuldich. 

'_What? If it wasn't for me you would be late. Or are you mad because you were enjoying your little dream?'_

__

'How did you know?' 

__

'Well, I could hear you both telepathically and literally. You know you're pretty loud, even though the door is closed. As well as mine.' 

__

'Oh.. well I- wait a minute, did you see.. well.. my dream?' 

__

'Parts. Does it matter?'

__

'So, you saw that scene where you were having a lip lock with Balinese?'

__

'WHAT?! You little-'

The bell abruptly rang, before his response finished. 'Oh well, catch you later Schu. Don't think SO much about Balinese, now.'

'His name.. is Yohji.' 

Nagi grinned, 'Yes indeed.' Walking out of the room, and heading down to the computer room for his advanced computer class, he didn't notice the boy walking towards him. 

"oof!" a boy groaned. 

"ow..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. i didn't see you coming. I'm new here, I was wondering where the computer lab was." the boy said.

"yeah i was going there myself, you can come with me." Nagi replied rubbing his head. His mind and vision was still blank after the unexpected event. His arms were covering the view of a young blonde boy.

"Ok, thanks... by the way, my name is Omi." he replied, cheerfully.

"Omi?!" Nagi dropped his arms and started to glance at him, stunned. 

"N-Nagi?" The older boy was shocked, as to see his enemy right in front of him. He was urged to pull out his hidden darts, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to it.

The telekinetic started to feel his cheeks burn. He could easily sense the older boy's apprehensiveness, sighing deeply he looked away, "Look...um.. since we're in school.. and not in... well .. outside of school.. why don't we... call it a truce? i mean.. we should consider it.. after all.. there are a lot of people.. here." 

"alright.. sounds good to me." Omi agreed, still uneasy with the entire situation.

"Good, I mean not like we could do anything.. here in school.. not any.. well you know.. anyways let's go, the computer lab is this way." Nagi pointed ahead. Omi nodded and began to walk down the hall.

Looking down most of the way, Nagi tried to avoid Omi at all costs. Not only were they enemies but for his own reasons as well. 

Opening the door, the 2 students found their teacher as he started to begin his lecture about the generation of technology. 

"Tsukiyono, Naoe. You're both late. Anyways, please be seated. Oh by the way, class. Tsukiyono is a new student who will be joining us." 

Some girls in the class were sighing dreamily at Omi. The teenager nervously waved back. 

"Naoe, since you were late together with Tsukiyono, show him around, ya hear?" 

"Hai, sensei." 

"You 2 can take a seat at the back. Don't think it means you can just slack off, because I will have my eyes on you, at all times." 

Gulping, the 2 boys nodded and headed to the back. Nagi was glad the lights were off. he didn't want Omi to see his red tinted cheeks. _'Why am I blushing??' _he thought,_ 'He's.. just a guy.. an enemy, more precisely. Even though, he's really cute, and.. those eyes that just make you melt when you lok into them.. and that- that smile he wears is just so irresisti- What am I thinking?! god, i hope Schuldich wasn't around to hear it.'_

"What are you guys doing?" Omi politely asked, in a low whisper so only the boy seated beside him would hear. 

"Um.. doing? " he stuttered for a moment before he could grasp his words. "uh.. er.. I mean, we're doing advanced perl and.. cgi." 

"Arigatou.. something wrong, Nagi-kun?" 

"Iie, it's nothing." 

"Are you sure? You seem tense. Is there something troubling you?" asked a concerned Omi.

"Nope. I'm fine. Couldn't be better." 

__

'Hmm.. Nagi's acting pretty strange ever since I got here. Has my appearance frightened him somehow?'

Omi thought. _'I sure hope he is ok... even though he IS my enemy.'_

"Tsukiyono! Since it seems your mind has wandered off, let's see how much you know. What are the 2 elements you must consider before tampering with PERL? In other words, what must you be able to do, before using PERL?"

Omi bit his lip and finally said, "You must have access to a server that will let you place scripts on and you must also know how to set and change file modifications."

"Very good. It seems your a bit head of us as well. Right, Naoe?" 

The younger boy bolted up. "Yes." 

"Good.. let's continue." 

The class carried on as usual, lectures, lectures and more lectures. The remaining time of the class was some spare time. Nagi checked out a web site that was about latest computer technology. Recent modifications, models, the works. Omi peeked behind his shoulder, "Hey, that's my favourite site too!" 

The young boy froze, "it is?"

"yup, after school.. at the flower shop, I check it out everyday. Have you seen the latest laptop? It's model xp-34d, the most advanced one yet!" he replied, excitedly. 

"I've heard of that model! It's incredible with a hard drive of-" 

The bell ranged, interrupting their conversation. "Shoot, I've got math now. Anyways, maybe after school if your not doing anything maybe, we could talk some more?" Omi flushed as he said the words. A smiling Nagi replied, "Sure, I'd love to... Omi-kun."


	3. There You Are

Disclaimer: Don't own WK :'(

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At this time, the waitress serving them had brought them their orders. "2 moccachinos." She placed them gently down between the 2 boys. Omi started to each down for his wallet when the waitress added, "Don't worry. It's on the house, since there are 2 handsome boys in 'ere." 

They both blushed at the comment. 

"Anyways, you 2 cuties enjoy your date together!" 

Nagi was about to protest against the remark, when he saw the boy in front of him.. blushing as red as a tomato. The young boy flushed as well, but when he remembered the cold blue eyes that still roamed he began to wish he decided to sit here. He started to slide down in his seat, if Aya were to turn around even for a bit.. he would instantly spot the two. 

"What's wrong, Nagi?" Omi asked. 

"Ah.. nothing.. I just.. wanted to relax... a bit.." 

Omi giggled and the sound of it, was music to Nagi's ears. Before he could speak, he felt a cold pair of eyes on him. Slightly, and every so slowly Nagi turned to meet the icy eyes.. Omi turned around as well, and both of them regretted it when they did. 

"What are you doing here?" The question seemed to be more directly at Nagi than Omi. 

"Aya-kun!" Omi cried, trying to break the concentrated anger toward his new friend. 

Aya made no hesitation as he stepped forward and grabbed Nagi's collar. "Answer now." He pulled up the young boy out of his chair with ease.

"Stop it, Aya-kun." Trying the reason with the leader of Weiß, Omi raised a hand. "We're just here as friends, we're not enemies.. not right now.. please Aya-kun!!"

__

Shocked by Omi's reaction, Aya carelessly threw Nagi back onto his chair. This scene had caused the eyes of many watching them. "Omi, you better explain yourself."

"not now.. please.. everyone's staring." 

"The next time we meet..." 

Nodding at his words, Omi sighed as Aya headed for the exit. Then he turns toward the younger boy, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" 

"No, I'm fine. I've dealt with much more serious things than him." 

"I'm glad. But in case any of our team members decide to pop in here.. why don't we go somewhere else? 

"Sounds like a good idea."

The two boys grabbed their drinks and headed for the door. Omi thanked the waitress one last time, and then they were off. Bright sunlight greeted them on their way out. Cheerful as always, Omi grabbed Nagi's hand as he shouted, "I know a great place where we can go! Come on!" Blinking several times, the young boy decided go along with his idea. 

"how bout here?" Omi smiled as he pointed to a almost empty park. "Sure, I guess.." 

Nagi felt a pair of eyes behind him.. watching him. He turned looking for anyone he might have known. But he found no one.

After he turned around and followed Omi towards the nearest bench to sit on, a man stepped out from behind the corner of a building. His arms were folded above his waist as he shook his head. Grinning madly he spoke to himself, "Watch out, little one." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
